Change!
by Senally
Summary: Natsu Dragion. Lelaki yang selalu ditindas dan dianggap lemah oleh Lucy Ashley. Ia memutuskan untuk berubah dan menunjukkan kepada Lucy, bahwa dirinya tidaklah lemah / [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!] / Edo-NaLu RnR?
1. chapter 1

**_Karna jarang ada cerita yang memakai Edo-NaLu. Maka, aku membuat cerita yang memakai dua chara ini. Mungkin, disini Natsu ataupun Lucy akan sedikit OOC karna memang dibutuhkan dicerita ini._** ** _: oOo :_**

 **Gracias…**

 **Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by Me!!**

 **Natsu Dragion x Lucy Ashely**

 **Warning. OOC(maybe), typo(s), GaJe, alur berantakan, kata-kata sulit dimengerti dan sebagainya.**

: **oOo :**

 _Prologue :_

N _atsu Dragion._

 _Sesosok lelaki yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dimana saat berkendara, dia menjadi lebih percaya diri dan santai. Namun, saat berada diluar maka sifatnya akan berubah 190 dari biasanya. Ia menjadi lebih penakut, cengeng, dan mudah meminta maaf. Itulah sifat asli Natsu…_

 _Ia sering menjadi -kelinci percobaan- Lucy untuk menguji jurus iblisnya itu. Namun, di tidak pernah -ralat- tidak berani melawan gadis itu. Alasannya? Dia hanya takut terhadap nya. Bukan hanya dia, semua orang diguild juga takut terhadap gadis itu kecuali Levy._ _Namun, kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus menjadi korban siksaan Lucy? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Itulah yang dipertanyakan oleh Natsu. Apa karna dirinya lemah? Maka Lucy lebih sering menindasnya? Itulah menurutnya._

 _Berbeda dengan Natsu, Lucy memiliki sifat yang kasar, pemarah, dan agresif. Ia sangat suka menindas Natsu yang -lemah lembuh- itu. Dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya. Namun, di sisi lain dia juga merasa sedikit kasihan terhadapi lelaki itu karna selalu menindasnya. Masalahnya adalah…apa dia bisa mencoba lebih bersabar?_

 **: oOo :**

"Ngahh…"

Natsu menjerit kesakitan mendapati dirinya yang terus disiksa oleh Lucy. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, dia harus bernasib seperti ini. Namun, dia tidak pernah bisa melawan Lucy karna rasa takutnya itu. Dia memilih dipukul dengan seperti ini daripda harus berakhir mengenaskan jika berani melawannya.

"Lucy… kau tidak boleh menyiksa Natsu seperti itu…Kasihan dia…"tegur Lissana sambil berdecak pinggang. Ia merasa kasihan terhadap teman dekatnya itu karna setiap hari harus dipukul oleh Lucy.

Natsu menatap Lissana dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Pahlawannya sudah datang. Ia bersyukur karna Lissana datang disaat waktu yang tepat, 'Arigatou...kamisama…'

Lucy berdecih kesal. Ia pun melepaskan Natsu lalu melipatkan kedua tangan nya diatas dada, "Salahnya sendiri…kenapa harus lemah begitu? Lagian dia kan seorang cowok, kenapa harus berlindung dibelakang cewek?…"sindirnya.

Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepala nya kebawah. Jujur, kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Lucy tadi cukup menusuk. Apa benar selama ini dia lemah dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain?

Lissana menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Lucy, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Natsu itu tidak lemah tau, dia itu kuat dan perduli terhadap teman-teman nya."bela nya.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Kuat? Dia saja tidak bisa membalas pukulan ku. Apa itu yang nama nya kuat?"

Natsu menggertakan gigi seraya mengepal kedua tangan nya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa kesal dan marah mendengar perkataan Lucy yang seakan sedang meremehkannya. Ia tidak suka diremehkan seperti itu.

"Lucy!"tegur Lissana seakan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti menyinggung Natsu.

Natsu berjalan meninggalkan guild tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang diguild. Ia hanya ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"tanya Cana.

Lucy mengangkat kedua bahunyu keatas dengan acuh, "Entahlah…palingan sedang memikirkan cara untuk bertambah kuat.."

"Lucy…seharusnya kau tidaberkata seperti itu padanya. Itu secara tak langsung, kau telah menyakiti perasaannya."nasihat Mira yang sambil mengelap gelas-gelas kaca lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Juvia juga berpikiran sama seperti Mira-san. Juvia pikir, Natsu saat ini sedang bersedih.."sahut Juvia.

"Kau sudah berlebihan padanya, Lucy." timpal Wendy.

Lucy menggaruk-nggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal, "Apa aku sudah berlebihan ya? Tapi niatku, aku hanya ingin -mendorong- nya untuk bertahan kuat kok."

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf padanya nanti…"saran Lissana.

"Tapi kan aku tidak berbuat salah padanya. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" bantah Lucy yang mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Egois emang.

Jet melipatkan kedua tanganya diatas dada sambil memejamkan matanya, "Jangan egois, Lucy. Diantara kalian berdua, dia yang paling tersakiti oleh perkataan mu tadi."

"Aku juga setuju dengan Jet. Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Jangan egois. Pikirkan juga perasaanya yang selama ini kau sakiti. Dia juga sering menerima siksaan mu, kan? Jadi tak ada alasan lain lagi untuk membela dirimu sendiri."tambah Droy.

Lucy meminjat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Mungkin, dia memang sudah berlebihan dengan Natsu? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Droy tadi ada benarnya juga. Ia memilih menyerah dan memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada lelaki itu, "Iya..Iya.. Aku akan minta maaf padanya jika dia berada diguild."

Lalu dimana Natsu sekarang?

 **: oOo :**

Natsu memukul batang pohon yang besar dengan kuat. Ia melampiskan semua kekesalan dan amarahnya kepada pohon tak berdosa itu. Ia kesal dengan perkataan Lucy yang menusuk itu.

' Salahnya sendiri…kenapa harus lemah begitu? Lagian dia kan seorang cowok, kenapa harus berlindung dibelakang cewek?… '

BUGHH

Natsu kembali memukul batang pohon itu dengan kuat sehingga membuat tangan nya sedikit terluka. 'Lemah? Apa dimata Lucy-san aku selemah itu? Kenapa dia selalu memperhatikan kekurangan ku?'

"Akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak lemah seperti yang dia kira. Aku akan membuatnya menarik perkataan nya itu. Lihat saja nanti…"

Natsu tersenyum sinis. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa semua anggapan bahwa dirinya lemah itu adalah salah. Ia akan membuat Lucy menarik perkataan nya kembali. Inilah sesosok Natsu Dragion yang baru...

 **: oOo :**

Lucy mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan posisi dimana sebelah tangan menopang wajahnya, 'Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Apa dia masih marah padaku?'

"Natsu…kenapa tangan mu diperban gitu? Apa kau terluka?"

Lucy menoleh kesumber suara ketika mendengar nama 'Natsu' disebut-sebut. Ia membelakkan matanya mendapati tangan Natsu yang diperban. Apa yang sudah terjadi padaya?

"Natsu…kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Lucy berjalan mendekati Natsu.

Natsu tidak menjawab.

"Natsu?"panggil Lucy sambil menggulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuh pipi Natsu namun ditepis nya.

Semua orang menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Natsu yang penakut tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih berani untuk menepis tangan Lucy? Apakah ini yang namanya keajaiban?

"Natsu.. Ada apa dengan mu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Lucy dengan nada khawatir.

"Berisik. Jangan menganggu ku."kata Natsu dengan dingin berhasil membuat anggota guild terkejut setengah mati.

Apakah yang berdiri dihadapanya benar-benar Natsu? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia membalas perkataan Lucy? Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraan.

"Natsu membalas perkataan Lucy..Benar-benar diluar dugaan.."tanya Cana sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tanganya seakan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya itu.

"Apa dia benar-benar Natsu? Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti itu?"tanya Gray.

Natsu berjalan melewati Lucy yang masih membeku disana. Dia benar-benar berubah. Dan itu semua karna Lucy.

'Dia bukan Natsu yang kukenal. Kenapa dia bersikap dingin padaku? Apa gara-gara perkataan ku kemarin."gumam Lucy dalam hati. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa sedikit sakit mendapati Natsu yang sepertinya mulai menjauhi nya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Natsu?"bisik Gray ke telinga Natsu.

Natsu tertawa pelan namun terlihat jelas bahwa itu tawaan dipaksakan, "Haha..Aku memang Natsu kok. Hanya sedikit berbeda saja."

"Kau membalas perkataan Lucy? Berani sekali…"kata Gray kagum dengan keberanian Natsu yang perlahan meningkat.

"Lupakan saja. Aku sedang malas membahas -dia-." balas Natsu sambil menekan kata -dia- yang jelas-jelas untuk Lucy. "Bagaimana kalau kita bahas yang lain saja?"

"O-Okay" Jujur, Gray sedikit canggung dengan perubahan drastis Natsu. Namun, dia mencoba seakrab mungkin dengan Natsu seperti biasanya.

Lucy hanya dapat diam sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dengan kuat, 'Ada apa dengan mu, Natsu?'

 **: oOo :**

Semenjak hari itu, Natsu mulai menjauhi Lucy dan menjadi dekat dengan Lissana. Ia hanya bersikap dingin terhadap Lucy namun tidak dengan yang lain. Seakan, dia membenci Lucy.

'Natsu sepertinya membenci ku? Dia lebih memilih bersama Lissana daripada aku. Haha..Benar saja, kan aku selalu memukul dan mengejeknya? Dia pasti membenciku..' gumam Lucy. Ia merasa sedih ketika Natsu yang menjauhi serta membencinya.

Lucy memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, 'Seharusnya waktu itu kau tidak menyinggung dia, Lucy bodoh..'

Bukan hanya sifatnya yang berubah namun kekuatan fisiknya juga ikut meningkat. Dia menjadi lebih kuat dari biasanya bahkan dia dengan mudahnya menahan tendangan Jet. Itu membuktikan anggapan bahwa -Natsu Lemah- tidaklah benar.

'Dia bertambah kuat ya?'batin Lucy dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

Lucy menepuk pipi dengan kedua tangannya, "Yosh! Aku tidak boleh sedih hanya karna masalah sepele ini! Aku adalah Lucy Ashley, orang terkuat diguild. Aku harus bersemangat!"katanya nya yang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"A-Aduh..."

Lucy menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang nenek tua yang sedang memegangi pinggangnya. Ia memutuskan berjalan memghampiri nenek tersebut, "Nenek tidak apa-apa?"

"Pinggang ku tiba-tiba saja sakit…aku jadi susah berjalan pulang kerumah.."jelas nenek tua itu.

Lucy mengangguk kecil. Ia berjongkok didepan nenek tersebut, "Nenek, naiklah ke punggung ku biar aku saja yang mengantar nenek pulang.."tawarnya.

"Arigatou na, gadis kecil..." Nenek itu perlahan menaiki punggung lalu mengalungkan tangan nya ke leher Lucy agar tidak jatuh.

"Tunjukkan jalannya, nek…"suruh Lucy.

"Iya…"

Lucy mengikuti arah tunjukkan Nenek tua itu untuk sampai kerumahnya. Begini-begini, Lucy menghormati orang tua dan membantu sesama nya yang kesulitan.

 **: oOo :**

"Apa Lucy tidak datang lagi?"tanya Mira yang melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari gadis pirang itu.

Lissana menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Lucy tidak mampir ke guild..Ada apa dengan nya?"

Juvia meminum tehnya lalu menaruhnya kembali keatas meja, "Juvia pikir, hubungan Natsu dan Lucy semakin buruk. Keduanya saling mendiamkan.."

Mira tersenyum kikuk. "Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala dan gengsi untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Natsu juga semakin hari bertambah kuat."katanya.

"Apa dia berniat ingin melampaui Lucy ya?"pikir Gray yang berhasil membuat mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Gray tadi ada benarnya juga. Dan aku menduga bahwa Natsu selama ini latihan diam-diam disuatu tempat."kata Wendy.

"Dia berubah drastis semenjak kejadian itu." timpal Lissana sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan mu dengan Natsu, Lissana?"tanya Macao secara tiba-tiba.

Muka Lissana sedikit memerah dan salting, "A-Apa maksudmua, Macao?"

"Semua orang juga tau kalau kalian berdua sering bersama, jadi apa hubungan kalian?"timpal Wakaba.

Semua anggota disana menatap Lissana seakan sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Mereka memang sering mendapati Natsu dan Lissana yang semakin hari lengket seperti permen karet.

Lissana menundukkan kepalanya kebawah berusaha mwnyembunyikan mukanya yang merona, "H-Hanya teman kok…"

"Hanya sebatas teman? Kau yakin?" tanya Wakaba dengan alisnya yang terangkat keatas dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku tidak bohong kok!"jawab Lissana. Dia memang tidak sedang berbohong.

"Okelah... Padahal kalian berdua juga cocok loh.."goda Jet.

"Jet!"tegur Lissana.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Natsu yang disertai senyuman tipis, "Minna, Ohayou.."

"Ohayou, Natsu…"balas mereka secara bersamaan.

Natsu tanpa sengaja melihat Lissana lalu menyapa nya disertai senyuman manis, "Ohayou, Lissana-chan…"

"Ohayou, Natsu…"

Semua orang yang diguild mulai menggoda mereka berdua. Natsu maupun Lissana hanya bisa menahan malu ketika digoda oleh teman-teman nya.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu teringat satu hal. Dia melirik kursi yang berada disebelah Juvia. Kursi itu adalah tempat yang sering diduduki oleh Lucy, 'Apa hari ini dia juga tidak datang?'

BRAKK

Lucy menghantam pintu guild dengan kuat sehingga membuat semua orang yang disana kaget sekaligus senang. Berniat menyapa namun diurungkan niatnya, ketika mereka melihat wajah -menakutkan- milik Lucy.

"Apa-apaan lelaki tadi? Berani nya menabrak ku lalu mempermalukan ku disana. Awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kuhajar sampai babak belur."omel Lucy yang entah pada siapa.

"Loh kok? Aku bisa kemari ya?"tanya Lucy dengan polos membuat teman-teman nya sweetdrop.

'Apa dia kesal sampai tak sadar berjalan kemari?'pikir mereka semua kecuali Natsu dan Lucy.

"Lucy. Aku senang kau kemari, jadi apa yang membuat mu kesal seperti ini?"tanya Mira dengan ramah.

Lucy menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal sehingga membuatnya terlihat manis, "Mira, coba kau dengarkan ini. Tadi aku bertemu dengan lelaki sialan, dia yang menabrakku malah dia yang mengomeliku seharusnya kan aku yang bersikap seperti itu. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga…" perkataan terpotong dimana ketika dia mengingat bagian -itu- muka nya memerah.

"MUKA NYA MEMERAH?!" teriak mereka semua secara bersamaan. Ini merupakan kejadian langkah yang patut diabadikan.

"Lucy, kenapa muka mu memerah? Apa ada kejadian menarik?"goda Mira dengan nada penasaran.

"B-bukan begitu…maksudku tidak...Arghh.. Pokoknya aku ingin melampiskan kekesalan ku ini.."teriak Lucy dengan histeris.

Mendengar hal itu membuat anggota guild lainnya mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka tidak ingin menjadi korban -pelampisan- Luxy yang mungkin akan berakhi dirumah sakit kecuali Natsu.

"Heh? Kenapa kalian menjauh begitu? Aku hanya bercanda kok..."kata Lucy seraya mengipas-ngipas didepan wajahnya.

"Lucy, ini bukan seperti dirimu saja. Ada apa dengan mu?!" tanya Cana dengan serius.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mu, Lucy tengik." timpal Levy yang mencoba memancing emosi Lucy namun gagal.

"Juvia juga merasa perubahan Lucy yang mendadak ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu,Lucy?" tanya Juvia yang ikut-ikutan.

Cana, Levy, dan Juvia melangkah mendekati Lucy namun Lucy malah melangkah mundur. Ia sedikit panik.

"Lucy..Kenapa kau mendadak gelisah begini? Apa ada malasah? Kau seperti bukan Lucy yang kami kenal."ucap Levy.

Lucy menenguk air ludahnya lalu membalikkan badannya berniat kabur tetapi gagal. Dia menabrak tubuh seseorang sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"I-Ittai…Ini tembok apa orang sih?"tanya Lucy dengan kesal. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika tau siapa yang ditabraknya. Natsu.

'Matilah aku…'batin Lucy.

"G-Gomen…" Lucy berniat melangkah namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah tangan Natsu.

"Mau kemana kau?"tanya Natsu yang masih dengan nada dingin.

"C-cuma mau berkeliling kota kok…"jawab Lucy dengan sedikit gugup. Sudah lama, dia tidak berbicara dengan Natsu walaupun nada bicaranya tetap dingin. Tapi itu sudah membuatnya senang.

"Oh begitu…" Natsu melepaskan cengkaraman tangan nya dari Lucy. Ia membalikkan badan nya membelakangi Lucy. "Mau...berkeliling bersama?"tawarnya.

"Hah?"

Lucy senang mendengar hal itu. Walaupun Natsu masih bersikap dingin dengannya, tapi dia masih mau berbicara padanya itu sudah membuat dirinya senang.

 **: oOo :**

 **: TBC :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias…**

 **Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by Me!**

 **Natsu Dragion x Lucy Ashely**

 **Warning. OOC(maybe), typo(s), GaJe, alur berantakan, kata-kata sulit dimengerti dan sebagainya.**

 **: oOo :**

 **Chapter 2**

Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai topik pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya, mereka berdua terlalu gengsi untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Canggung. Padahal mereka dulunya sangat akrab tetapi berbeda dengan saat ini. Perubahan dratis Natsu membuat Lucy sedikit tidak nyaman.

'Suasana nya kok canggung begini ya? Biasanya, kalau berada didalam mobil kami akan membahas tentang Exceed ataupun masalah kerajaan.'batin Lucy.

Lucy memandangi jalanan melalu kaca jendela mobil, 'Dia sudah berubah bukan Natsu yang kukenal lagi…'

Natsu melirik sekilas kearah Lucy. Dia dapat melihat raut muka Lucy yang sedih melalui pantulan kaca itu, 'Dia kenapa sedih begitu?'

Keduanya memang saling memperhatikan satu sama lain tetapi secara diam-diam. Natsu ataupun Lucy tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hati mereka kepada satu sama lain. Gengsi lebih tinggi dari imaje.(?)

"Membosankan..."gumam Lucy tanpa sadar.

Natsu secara tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya membuat Lucy kejedot kaca mobil.

Lucy mengelus-ngelus kepalanya dengan raut wajah kesal, "I-Ittai. Ada apa sih? Mau kupukul?"

Lucy secara tak sadar mengatakan hal itu. Semenjak diamkan oleh Natsu, dia tidak menganggu ataupun memukul Natsu lagi. Dan itu sendiri atas permintaan Natsu.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Kau mau memukulku?"

Lucy tersentak pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat, "N-nggak kok. Yang tadi cuma bercanda...Beneran..."

"Kalau kau memang ingin memukulku, silahkan saja...Asalkan t--..."

BUGHH BUGHH

"I-ittai...kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengizinkan ku untuk memukul mu kan…"

"Iya…tapi kan gak harus sekuat ini..."

"Yasudah..."

Lucy tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama, dia tidak berbicara dengan Natsu seperti ini. Lelaki itu tidak membalas perkataan nya dengan nada dingin lagi. Itu membuatnya senang.

Natsu meringis kesakitan ketika menyentuh benjolan kepala dengan dua tingkat, "I-Ittai…"

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu dengan cepat dengan tatapan khawatir, "Beneran sakit? Suer, aku tidak bermaksud memukul mu dengan kuat begitu. Dimana yang sakit?"

Natsu sedikit terkejut mendapati perlakuan Lucy terhadapnya. Lucy mendadak bersikap lembut didepannya dan tanpa disadarinya itu membuat muka nya sedikit memerah.

"Waduh..kenapa muka mu bisa memerah begitu? Apa karna pukulanku yang kuat sehingga membuatmu kesakitan? Apa perlu aku membeli obat saja?"kata Lucy dengan panik. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Natsu.

"Arigatou…"gumam Natsu dengan pelan disertai senyuman tipis.

Lucy sedikit malu dan muka nya memerah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain, "D-doushitemashita.."

Lucy tersenyum tipis. 'Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengan nya lagi…'

 **: oOo :**

Lucy dan Natsu sedang berkeliling dikota sambil sesekali memandangi toko-toko yang berjejeran disana. Natsu berjalan membelakangi Lucy dengan menaruh kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya.

'Apa hanya perasaan ku saja atau dia memang bertambah tinggi?'gumam Lucy sembari memperhatikan Natsu.

BUKK

Lucy sedikit meringis ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya entah disengaja atau tak sengaja. Yang jelas, itu membuatnya naik darah.

"Hey kau! Jalan pake mata bukan kaki.. Jangan main asal nabrak donk."omel Lucy.

Orang yang menabrak bahu Lucy pun menoleh lalu membelalakan matanya, "KAU!"

Natsu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Ia melihat, Lucy yang sedang menghajar seorang lelaki tanpa ampun. Ia sedikit terkejut karna adegan itu hampir mirip dengan pengalaman yang dialaminya dulu.

"Lagi-lagi kau cowok sialan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menabrak ku."ucap Lucy disela-sela siksaan nya kepada lelaki itu.

"A-Ampun…aku tidak seng--argh..."

Lucy menjewer kedua pipi lelaki itu dengan kuat dengan posisi duduk diatas bahu lelaki itu, "Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendengar kata-kata yang sama darimu. Rasakan ini..."

"GYAHH…"

Natsu menatap keduanya dengan senyuman dipaksakan. Entah kenapa, dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalu kalem nya yang selalu dipukul oleh Lucy. Ia merindukan hal itu, 'Sudah lama aku tidak dipukul olehnya sejak saat itu..'

Lelaki itu menatap Natsu dengan tatapan memohon, "Hey kau! Apa kau pacarnya? Bisa kau hentikan dia..aku bisa mati kalau dipukul olehnya terus.."

"Jangan mengadu, sialan.." Lucy kembali menyiksa lelaki itu dengan menarik telinga nya ke belakang.

"Ngahh...Ittai! Telinga ku akan putus!"teriak lelaki itu dengan histeris.

Natsu tertawa miris mendapati lelaki itu yang terus disiksa Lucy tanpa ampun. Benar-benar mirip dengan nya, "Haha...Lucy sebaiknya kau menghentikan -siksaan- mu itu. Kasihan dia.."

Mau tak mau, Lucy hanya menurut saja lalu melompat turun dari tubuh lelaki itu, "Makanya jangan cari gara-gara dengan ku..."

"Hikss... Ini pertama kalinya aku disiksa oleh seorang gadis padahal sebenarnya ada banyak gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarku. Imaje-ku jadi hancur.."isak lelaki itu dengan lebay.

Lucy menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan jijik, "Hentikan air mata buaya mu itu, jadi siapa nama mu?"

"Panggil saja aku Sting. Kalian?"

"Lucy"

"Natsu"

Sting mengangguk pelan lalu melirik Lucy, "Jadi monster ini bernama Lucy?"

"Ngajak berantem, hah?"

Sting berkeringat dingin. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang Natsu dengan cepat, "B-Bukan begitu maksudku...Jangan salah paham.."

"Kau ingin kemana, Sting?"tanya Natsu.

Sting menunjuk salah satu toko yang berjejeran disana. Itu adalah toko buku. "Aku bekerja disana sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Ini sudah jam kerja ku, makanya tadi aku sedikit terburu-buru karna takut terlambat tapi malah berakhir disini."jelasnya.

"Dengan kata lain, kau berpikiran bahwa kau terlambat karna aku, iya kan?"tebak Lucy dengan mata iblisnya.

"J-Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu donk. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."bantah Sting. Walaupun yang dikatakan oleh Lucy ada benarnya juga, tapi dia tidak berani berkata seperti itu.

"Btw, kalian sedang kencan ya?"

Hening. Tidak jawaban sama sekali.

"Are? Kok hening? Apa aku menanyakan hal yang aneh?" tanya Sting dengan bingung.

Lucy menepuk punggung Sting beberapa kali dengan kuat, "Kalau ngomong jangan asal ceplas-ceplos gitu donk. Kau ingin merasakan tendangan maut ku, hah?"kata nya yang disertai ancaman kecil.

Sting bergidik ngeri. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk dihajar oleh Lucy lagi. Pukulan Lucy yang tadi saja sudah membuatnya kesakitan, apalagi ditambah yang ini? Bisa-bisa patah tulang dia.

Natsu tersenyum dipaksakan, "Bukan kencan tapi hanya menemaninya berkeliling saja.."

"Apa beda nya dengan kencan?"tanya Sting dengan heran.

"Diam atau aku pukul kau?"ancam Lucy.

Sting menganguk cepat. "Ah... Aku terlambat! Sampai jumpa lagi Natsu, Monster.." Ia berlarian meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Hoy! Aku bukan Monster!"teriak Lucy. Ia berdecak pinggang, "Dasar... Akan kubalas dia nanti.."

"Kalian akrab ya?"tanya Natsu secara tiba-tiba.

"Heh?"

Natsu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan, "Kalian berdua cocok kok..." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam disana.

'Ada apa dengan nya?'gumam Lucy.

"Hey! Kenapa hanya diam saja? Cepat jalan, kau ingin berkeliling kan?"tegur Natsu.

Lucy tersentak. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju Natsu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Pikiran nya melayang, 'Dia bilang, aku dan Sting cocok? Apa maksudnya itu?'

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, kedua nya saling mendiamkan. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing.

: oOo :

"Kalian sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian?"goda Gray.

Lucy memukul kepala Gray sekilas, "Jangan berkata tidak sopan dengan ku donk.."

"Gomen..Lucy-san..."kata Gray.

Natsu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Lissana. Ia menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang sebelumnya diberikan Mira lalu meminum nya secara perlahan.

"Natsu, bagaimana kencan mu dengan Lucy? Menyenangkan?"tanya Lissana menatap Natsu dengan sebelah tangan menopang wajahnya.

"Itu bukan kencan, Lissana-chan. Aku hanya menemani nya berkeliling tak lebih." jawab Natsu tanpa menoleh kearah Lissana.

"Bukankah dengan begini hubungan kalian akan membaik?"ucap Lissana.

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tau..."

Lissana memandangi Lucy yang masih sibuk memukul Macao, Wakaba dan Gray secara bersama.

"Ne, Lissana-chan.."panggil Natsu.

Lissana menoleh kearah Natsu, "Ya?"

Natsu mengeratkan cengkraman pada cangkir teh yang masih dipegangnya lalu menoleh kearah Lissana, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?"

Hening seketika.

"HEH???!!!"

Muka Lissana sedikit memerah mendengar ajakan Natsu yang mendadak itu, "K-kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"tanya Natsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Lissana tadi.

Lissana menundukkan kepala nya kebawah untuk menyembunyikan muka nya yang memerah. Ia mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Natsu mengajak Lissana kencan? Sulit dipercaya.."ucap Wakaba yang rambutnya masih dijambak oleh Lucy.

"Ekhem .. Sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru.."goda Macao yang masih dalam posisi dimana telinga nya masih dijewer oleh Lucy.

Natsu mengelus-ngelus rambut Lissana dengan lembut, "Aku akan menjemputmu disini, Okay?"

"O-O-Okay..."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Natsu akan mengajak Lissana kencan, "Natsu.." Ia melepaskan jambakan nya dari rambut Wakaba. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Wakaba berniat kabur namun tertangkap basah oleh Lucy.

"Mau kabur, hah?"Lucy meremas bahu Wakaba dengan kuat.

Wakaba menoleh kearah Lucy dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia terkejut melihat Lucy yang memasuki mode: iblis on. Ia hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati, berharap dirinya masih bisa melihat langit yang biru pada keesokan harinya.

BUGHH BUGHH PLAKK

Macao dan Gray yang sudah bebas hanya bisa menatap Wakaba dengan tatapan iba. 'Kasihan sekali Wakaba...'

'Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik..'batin Natsu.

 **: oOo :**

Keesokan Harinya

Suasana diguild tampak sedikit lebih tenang biasanya. Natsu dan Lissana sedang berkencan sedangkan Lucy keluar entah kemana. Gray masih berusaha untuk merayu Juvia yang kemudian dibalas dengan tendangan maut.

"Juvia-chan, ayo kita berkencan..."ajak Gray. Ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengejar cinta nya.

"Menjauhlah dariku..kau menyesakkan.." balas Juvia dengan sinis.

Bukannya menyerah, Gray malah semakin merayu Juvia berbeda dengan saudara nya Lyon -playboy kelas kakap-.

"Juvia-chan... Kau bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hatiku. Kau lah cahaya kehidupan ku."gombal Gray.

"Hentikan ocehan mu itu!"ucap Juvia yang kembali menendang Gray. Ia merasa kesal sekaligus jengkel karna hari-hari nya selalu diganggu oleh Gray.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja untuk mengejar Juvia, Gray.."saran Nab dengan melipatkkan kedua tangan nya diatas dada.

"Lyon saja sudah move on darinya..masa kau tidak bisa?"sindir Wakaba disertai senyuman meremehkan.

"Jangan sama kan aku dengan playboy kelas kakap itu donk.."ucap Gray.

Anggota diguild pun kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ada yang berkelahi, main kartu, merayu cewek(Gray), adu mulut dan sebagainya.

SKIP TIME*

"Tadaima!" Lissana berlarian memasuki guild dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tampaknya, dia sedang bahagia saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Lissana menginjak kulit pisang yang tergeletak disana. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan memejamkan mata nya rapat-rapat, bersiap untuk mencium lantai.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk, jangan asal injak..."omel Natsu. Ia berhasil menahan tubuh Lissana dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

"Natsu? Arigatou ne.."

Natsu tersenyum tipis.

"Lissana, kenapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali? Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"tanya Mira dengan penasaran.

Muka Lissana memerah sekaligus salting. Sedangkan, Natsu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu merangkul Lissana, "Kami berpacaran..."

1

2

3

"HAHH?!!"teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kalian berpacaran? Yang bener?"

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua.."

"PJ-nya jangan lupa ya?"

"Ternyata kalian saling menyukai ya? Aku baru tau..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita membuat pesta atas NaLi yang sudah berpacaran!"

Astaga. Mereka sangat berlebihan. Orang pacaran bukannya kasih selamat melainkan mengadakan pesta. Tanpa disadari mereka, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan bersembunyi disamping pintu guild.

Dia adalah… Lucy…

Lucy berlarian meninggalkan guild dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Entah kenapa, hatinya sakit ketika mendengar hal itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa,'Kenapa aku lari? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasa tak rela Natsu menjadi miliki orang lain? Kenapa?"

'Selamat Natsu..'

 **: oOo :**

 **: TBC :**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oke. Setelah sekian lama hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi sekarang balik up lagi. Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan review ya?_**

:oOo:

 **Change!**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by Me!**

 **Lissana x Natsu Dragion x Lucy Ashley**

 **Warning. OOC, typo(s), abal, bahasa campur, membosankan, dan sebagainya.**

 **:oOo:**

Semenjak tau bahwa Natsu dan Lissana berpacaran, Lucy mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Bukan hanya menjaga jarak, dia juga sudah jarang memukul Natsu, kalaupun iya itu tergantung pada mood-nya. Entah kenapa, hubungan kedua nya sudah mulai longgar.

Lucy maupun Natsu sadar bahwa keduanya memang sudah jarang berngorbol seperti dulu, namun mereka seakan tidak tau atau -lebih tepatnya- pura-pura tidak tau akan hal itu. Sedangkan, Lissana tidak menyadari hal itu dia terlalu fokus terhadap hubungannya dengan Natsu.

"Natsu, bagaimana cake buatanku? Apa kamu suka?"

Natsu tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya Lissana dengan gemes, "Enak kok. Aku yakin kalau kamu menjualnya pasti laku abis"

Lissana menundukkan kepala dengan malu sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya, "Haha...Mungkin saja"

"Mereka mesra sekali ya?" tanya Jet yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu bermesraan.

"Nama nya juga 'pacaran' kalau udah gitu semua yang ada disini dilupakan seakan kita adalah pohon berayun-ayun" balas Droy yang sambil memakan makanan nya dengan lahap.

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan pacar ya?"

"Mungkin setelah Natsu sama Lissana punya anak kembar?"

"Itu kelamaan, bodoh"

"Kan cuma bercanda, bego"

"Kalian berisik sekali deh, keluar sana! hush hush!" usir Cana.

"Kalau pake ngomong masih dikasih toleran, ini udah ngomong mana pake gaya 'hush hush' lagi, emang kau pikir kami ini ayam apa?"

"Terserah. Mau manusia, orang, ayam, bukan urasanku yang jelas kalian menjauh dari hadapanku"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Cana cukup menusuk hingga ke ubun-ubun. Jet maupun Droy mulai memainkan drama dimana sengaja mengeluarkan air mata buaya dengan ekspresi dikasihani, dan itu membuat Cana muntah seketika. Itu terlihat menggelikan..

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Lucy? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Macao sambil melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari sosok gadis tomboy itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya dia tidak datang hari ini?

"Aku baru sadar bahwa Lucy- _nee_ tidak ada, apakah dia sakit?" tanya Romeo sambil menoleh kearah Mira yang sibuk mengelap gelas lalu menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

"Ah...Lucy sedang menjalankan misi untuk tiga hari kedepan, jadi selama tiga hari pula dia tidak datang ke guild" jelas Mira yang lalu disertai anggukan anggota guild secara bersamaan.

Wakaba mengambil korek api milik Macao yang terletak diatas meja lalu membakar ujung rokoknya kemudian mulai menghisap dan menghembuskan asapnya secara bersamaan, "Seharusnya dia mengucapkan selamat atas hari jadi nya Natsu dan Lissana, dasar nenek lampir itu"

Mendengar hal itu mendadak raut wajah Natsu berubah seketika. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Lucy. Bagaimana pun juga Lucy adalah sahabat terbaiknya walaupun sering dijahili ataupun dibully oleh dia. _Sahabat_ ya ...?

"Natsu, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu keliatan sedikit pucat." tanya Lissana yang khawatir setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Natsu yang mendadak berubah itu.

Natsu mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin agar tidak membuat - _pacarnya_ \- itu khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Lissana, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku?" lanjutnya.

"Heh? K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Lissana dengan terkejut.

"Tidak mau ya?"

"Aku mau kok!"

"Baguslah"

"Baru saja kemarin kencan, sekarang sudah mau kencan lagi? Dasar manusia" kata Macao.

"Bilang aja kau iri sama mereka, udah tua tapi masih suka mata keranjang" kata Wakaba.

"Eh maksudmu itu apa?!"

"Ya... Bukan apa-apa kok"

"Awas saja kau! Akan kubalas nanti"

"Akan kutunggu"

"BERISIK! KELUAR KALIAN SANA!" teriak Cana sambil melempar dua gelas yang tepat mengenai kepala Wakaba dan Macao. Dan semua anggota guild tertawa setelah melihat kejadian itu.

' _Semoga saja dia baik-baik ... ' batin_ Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Halo gaes ~_**

 ** _Sori banget yang udh nunggu lama ff ini ಠ_ಠ_**

 ** _Ini udah di up kok, moga aja suka. Btw, jangan lupa baca story aku di wattpad ya? Id: sugabsd. Tinggalkan komen dan vote nya juga ya_** :3

 **:oOo:**

 **Change!**

 **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by Me***

 **Lissana x Natsu Dragion x Lucy Ashley**

 **Warning. OOC, typo(s), abal, bahasa campur, membosankan, dan sebagainya.**

 **:oOo:**

Lucy kini berada disebuah tempat penginapan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setelah mengalahkan beberapa makhluk aneh yang sempat mengacaukan desa, itu membuat tenaga nya hampir terkuras habis. Mengingat makhluk yang ditanganinya kali ini cukup merepotkannya. Tapi setimpal dengan bayaran yang dia dapat.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya, "Melelahkan sekali.."

Sudah dua hari menjalankan misi, dan dua hari pula dia tidak berkunjung ke guild. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit rindu dengan teman-temannya disana, iya rindu untuk membuat kekacauan disana. "Sudah 2 hari aku berada disini, bagaimana dengan kabar mereka ya?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia kepikiran Natsu, aneh emang. Dia memang merindukan teman-temannya diguild, tapi yang muncul dikepala nya hanya Natsu seorang. _Aneh bukan_?

"Kenapa jadi kepikiran orang bodoh itu sih..Sadarkan dirimu Lucy!" Lucy memukul kepala nya dengan pelan beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan bayangan Natsu dikepalanya. "Oke. Lupakan saja. Mari menghitung berapa bayaran yang kita dapatkan selama 2 hari berada disini"

Akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk menghitung pendapatan yang didapatnya hari ini. Dan setelah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Dengan tidur dapat menghilangkan rasa stres, frustasi, dan semua beban hilang seketika.

 **:oOo:**

Natsu dan Lissana berkencan hari ini, ya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali, pasangan ini berkencan selama seminggu. Orang-orang juga mungkin akan merasa bosan jika melihat orang - _itu_ \- terus yang mendatangi tokonya.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa? Biar aku pesan kan"

"Kalau kamu ingin pesan apa?"

"Aku nanya ke kamu, kok kamu yang nanya balik? Setidaknya jawab dulu pertanyaan ku tadi"

"Haha..Samakan saja"

"Oke"

Natsu memesan daging panggang, _omelet_ , dan 2 jus melon. Daging untuknya sedangkan _Omelet_ untuk kekasihnya. Haha...Perlu kalian ketahui, makanan _favorite_ nya Natsu adalah **daging**.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pesanan pun datang. Natsu memakan dagingnya dengan lahap tanpa berniat menawarkan nya kepada Lissana.

"Natsu...Jangan buru-buru makannya, nanti tersedak loh" kata Lissana.

"Tenhang sadjah. Akhu baikh-baikh sadjah. Uhukk Uhukk" Baru juga dibilangin, sekarang udah terjadi saja.

Lissana buru-buru memberikan jus melon yang kemudian disambut dengan cepat oleh Natsu, "Kamu sih...Udah dibilangin liat kan akibatnya"

"Mungkin dagingnya kebesaran, maka nya sempat tersangkut di tenggorokan." balas Natsu dengan ngawur.

"Apaan sih, ga nyambung, sayang"

Diam sejenak.

"Natsu? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sepertinya ada yang nyangkut ditenggorakan ku"

"NATSU?!"

"Heheh bercanda kok. Ayo, selesaikan makanan mu setelah itu kita lanjut jalan"

"Dasar.. Aku hampir jantungan tau"

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan nya sambil bercanda ria. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihatnya akan bilang kalau mereka itu pasangan yang cocok.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"Taman bermain?"

"Boleh juga. Tapi kamu yang traktir ya?"

"Lah dompet ku tinggal selembar kertas doang, gimana dong?"

"Hah? Seriusan? Apa makanan yang kita pesan tadi itu kemahalan ya? Yaudah, aku yang traktir aja gimana?"

Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya Lissana dengan gemes, "Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Ayo, aku yang traktir, oke?"

"Sudah berapa kali kamu hampir membuatku jantungan, Natsu?"

"Ya sesekali gpp dong~"

"Huhhh terserah"

"Jangan ngambek, ntar cantiknya hilang loh"

"Biarin"

Natsu menarik pipi Lissana dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa, Lissana terlihat lucu ketika sedang ngambek, "Gitu aja ngambek...Nanti aku belikan permen kapas deh"

"Beneran? Yaudah" Kelemahan pacarnya itu adalah manisan. Lissana suka makan makanan yang manis-manis, makanya Natsu suka menyalahgunakan kelemahan tersebut buat ngerjain Lissana.

"Haha..Dasar pecinta manisan"

 **Skip**

 **:oOo:**

Keesokan harinya, Lucy diperbolehkan untuk pulang karna misi nya sudah selesai. Bayaran yang dia terima hari ini juga lumayan, total selama 3 hari menjalankan misi di desa sini juga jumlahnya cukup besar. Cukup membayar sewa apartemen selama 3 bulan.

"Wah...Tak kusangka, jumlah bayaran yang aku dapat hari ini cukup besar. Totalnya setara dengan 3 bulan sewa apartemen. _So lucky_ "

Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki meninggalkan desa itu. Walaupun sempat ditawarkan kendaraan, tapi dia tidak mau dan memilih berjalan kaki, "Setelah sampai nanti, aku akan tidur sepuasnya"

Namun selama perjalanan menuju pulang, dia bertemu dengan seseorang. Seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur diatas tanah.

"Dia mati atau pingsan?" tanya Lucy dengan bingung. "Hoi, bangun. Disini bukan tempat untuk mati, kalau mau mati biar aku gali kan kuburan untukmu disini"

Lelaki itu bangun sambil mengucek kedua mata nya lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur, "Nyenyak sekali. Eh hei, siapa kau? Musuh?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, siapa kau yang tidur disini?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan jadi ya tidur aja disini." Lelaki itu melihat sebuah lambang ditangan kirinya Lucy lalu bertanya, "Kau penyihir?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa?"

"Diguild mana?"

"Fairy Tail"

"Oh. Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Buat apa?"

"Ya buat cari pekerjaan lah. Boleh?"

"Terserah." "Nama mu?"

"Sting. Sting Eucliffe. Kau?"

"Lucy. Lucy Ashley"

 **:oOo:**

 ** _Waduhh kenapa Sting malah muncul dicerita ini?_**

 ** _Bagi yang pengen nanya seputar ff_ _Change_ _ini_ _dipersilahkan kok, nanti bakalan author jawab dichapter selanjutnya ~_~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hai. Aku kembali lagi! Setelah membaca salah satu komentar, benar saja ada kesalahan pengetikan di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf ya ~_

 **:oOo:**

 **Change!**

 **Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**

 **Story be Me!**

 **Natsu Dragion x Lissana x Sting Eucliffe x Lucy Ashley**

 **:oOo:**

"Sting?"ulang Lucy dengan sedikit keheranan. Dia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi entah dimana; dia lupa.

Sting tersenyum kecil namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerurkan dahinya sambil menatap Lucy erat-erat. "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Rambut pirang .. mata karamel ini ..."

Karna terlalu dekat, Lucy memukul muka Sting dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berkata, "Dasar mesum! Menjauhlah dari ku!"

Sting terdorong kebelakang sambil memegangi dahu dan hidungnya secara bersamaan. Dia ingat, rambut pirang dengan mata karamel indah sekaligus tenaga yang besar itu, Lucy! Gadis yang dulu pernah memukulnya juga.

Pukulan itu berhasil menyadarkan dirinya.

"Lucy?!! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"tanya Sting dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengenalku?"tanya Lucy tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sting tadi dengan nada bingung.

"Aku adalah orang yang pernah kau pukul hampir mati itu namun ditolong oleh Natsu. Apakah kau tidak ingat?"jawab Sting sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ingat?"ulangnya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir keras. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya dia ingat bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah lelaki yang hampir mati dipukulnya, "Oh .. ternyata kau ..."

Sting mengangguk cepat, "Iya. Aku. Jadi kenapa kau bisa sendirian disini? Dimana Natsu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku kesini untuk menjalankan misi menangkap para bandit yang kabur ke desa Yon. Namun, tak ku sangka akan berada sedikit lama disini. "jelas Lucy dengan singkat.

"Kebetulan aku juga menerima misi yang sama sepertimu. Mau bareng?"

"Kenapa bisa? Bukan nya job nya hanya bisa diambil oleh satu orang, dan kau penyihir juga? Kupikir kau hanyalah lelaki biasa yang lemah."tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

"Mungkin karna sudah 2 hari tak kunjung berhasil, jadi orangnya mengirimkan quest misi nya lagi. Dan aku ini emang penyihir tau, kau pasti akan kaget dengan kemampuan bertarungku!"jelas Sting.

"Yayaya...terserah.." Lucy berjalan mendahului Sting berusaha menjauh agar tidak mendengar ocehan dari lelaki itu.

Sting berlarian kecil menyusul Lucy sehingga dirinya berhasil berjalan secara beriringan dengan langkah kaki gadis itu, "Jadi apakah ini artinya kita akan bekerja sama?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ku anggap itu artinya 'Ya'"

 **:oOo:**

"Hey. Apakah kalian melihat Lucy?"tanya Natsu kepada anggota-anggota Fairy Tail secara bergantian. Namun, tetap saja dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Bisa diliat dari raut wajah Natsu yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa kecemasan dan kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Aku sudah tidak mendapat kabar semenjak Lucy mengambil misi itu. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"tanya Cana sambil monoleh kearah Juvia yang sibuk mengikat tangan Gray dengan tali. Mungkin karna lelaki itu terus saja mencoba mendekatinya walaupun sudah ditolak beberapa kali.

"Juvia juga tidak mendapat kabarnya sama sekali. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya selama dia menjalankan misi?"jawab Juvia.

"Mungkin dia tertangkap oleh musuh?"

"Lucy sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin bisa tertangkap dengan mudah begitu."

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar ke kita. Padahal biasanya jika memang misi nya cukup susah dan memerlukan waktu yang lama, dia akan mengabari kita. Namun sekarang tidak, tumben sekali, bukan?"jelas Wakaba.

Mendengar itu, Natsu berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat menuju meja bar dimana Mira berada, "Mira. Tolong beritahu aku, misi apa yang diambil oleh Lucy dan dimana lokasinya."

Mira sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Natsu tadi namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dengan lembut, "Baiklah. Aku akan mencari informasi lengkapnya di buku misi sebentar."

"Natsu, kau akan menyusulnya?"tanya Gray.

"Begitulah. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit tidak tenang."

"Natsu! Aku sudah mendapat informasi lengkapnya!"teriak Mira.

Natsu langsung bergegas meninggalkan guild setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Mira mengenai misi yang diambil oleh Lucy. Dia berniat untuk menyusul Lucy ke desa Yon, dia khawatir dengan Lucy mengingat gadis itu hanya -sendirian- kesana.

' _Tunggu aku_.'batin Natsu.

 **:oOo:**

 _Maaf ya, karna sudah hiatus secara tiba-tiba. Karna banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan didunia ku :)_ _Maaf jika dalam cerita ini banyak typo dan sedikit tidak nyambung, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin :))_ _Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu_


End file.
